


The Grind

by deityparody



Series: The Grind [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Coffee Addiction, Coffee Shops, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityparody/pseuds/deityparody
Summary: Red Robin gets cut off.





	The Grind

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be light and fluffy and fun.  
> And then there was angst.  
> And more angst.  
> And now, here we are. 
> 
> Oh well, I hope you enjoy it!

“What do you mean, _cut off_ ,” Red Robin seethes with a slight tremble, hurlin' my own words over the bar.While I couldn’t see his eyes, 'cause of the whiteout in his cowl, I was positive they’re glaring at me.

Unfortunately for Red, my sister and I were born n' raised Gotham.I'd been a hostage for Riddler twice n' da Joker three times in the last year alone.I’d lived through that shit so no way I’m letting' dis little shit walk over me.It’s why I work da night shift.It’s peaceful even if da tips are crap.Plus, I like all the birds that come in.

“I mean just dat.You, Red Robin, terror of the night, scourge of da Gotham underworld, master of the tech world, are cut off.No more coffee for you.”

I lean back, watchin' Red stew as I clean a coffee carafe.Was I taking my life into my own hands?Absolutely.Was I gunna back down?Absolutely not.

Don’t get me wrong; Red is one of my favorite customers.He’s always polite (unless you’re da unfortunate chap who’s gotta cut him off), tidies up after himself and his sibs (that pint-sized Robin was gunna be a bear when he gets bigger, mark my words.It was like he was raised by ninjas or some shit), and his tips are enormous. 

Only other customer who tips bigger is Tim Drake.Shit, last week that kid gave me a hundred and said: “keep the change” for a five dollar tab.

“I’m working a case, Jess.I’m close to figuring it out; I can feel it.”

I sighed.“Honestly kid, when was da last time ya slept?”Red scowls at me trembling slightly.I resisted the urge to roll my eyes although it was close.“Yeah, that's what I thought.Go home and catch eight hours of sleep and den I’ll be happy ta give ya another cup of Joe.But I’m not makin’ ya another triple Turkish coffee with extra grinds and five shots on da side.Ya already had three tonight. ”I shake my head.“Honestly, I’m not sure how your heart hasn’t shot straight outta your chest.”

“It’s not that much caffeine—” Red starts but I cut that shit right off.

“You came in drinkin’ a Red Bull.”

“It gives me wings,” Red deadpans ta me.

I give him an unimpressed look putting down the carafe and picking up a stray coffee mug.“And here I thought you were the smart one.”Dangerous thing ta say, sure, but it had been a crappy night with three almost muggings right outside plus an attempted robbery, so try me kid.

The bell at the front jiggled but neither me or Red looks up.

Red tries a different tactic now.“It would be a shame if your rent were to skyrocket.”

I snort.“Good luck with that.This place has been in my family for three generations.We own everything.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

“Shit.”

"Yep,” I hum.“‘Sides, I don’t think yer boyfriend over der wouldn’t like me given you any more coffee.”

Red whips around to see Red Hood sitting at a table close ta da door. 

I tip the coffee mug I've been cleaning towards him.“Evening Hood.”

While the helmet covers Red Hood’s face, I could tell that he was glaring at Red.In all fairness, Red was glaring right back so…

“What can I getcha?”

Red spins around ta face me.The glare he levels at me is almost enough to make me take a step back. 

Almost. 

“ _You’re going to serve him?!_ ”

I raise my eyebrows at Red.“I’ll _happily_ serve you anythin’ Hood drinks at dis time of night,” I lean in close like.“Wouldja prefer chamomile or mint tea?”Red hissed like I offered da kid poison.I snort before leaning back again.“I also got a nice citric hibiscus if you prefer that.”

“How ‘bout it time ta go the fuck ta sleep tea?” Hood growls, opening his mouth for da first time tonight.Ho-ho he sounds _pissed_.This was gunna be— _messy_.

“Hood this isn’t the time—”

“Dis is exactly da time, Baby Bird.” Hood springs ta his feet, marching towards Red.Hood takes Red by the shoulder and wheels him around ta face him.I watch as Red, almost imperceptibly, relaxes.Poor kid was wound tighter than a spring.I turn my back on them ta give them some privacy, trying (and failing) ta not listen ta their whispers conversations (argument).

“You haven’t check-in almost two weeks; I’ve been going out of my mind.B’s ‘bout ready ta calling da whole damn JLA.Where da fuck were you?What da fuck happened?”

Anybody else woulda shrank at that tone but it merely pisses Red off.“I’m fine Hood.”

“Wanna bet? 'Cause I’m willin’ ta bet Nightwing would agree with me.”

I wince sympathetically.It was a well-known fact in Gotham that Nightwing is a force ta be reckoned with when one of his little brothers were involved.

“There's no reason to call Nightwing.”

Hood scoffs. 

“Shut up; there isn’t.”

“When was da last time you ate somethin’?”

“Hood—”

“Taken yer meds?”

“Fuck you, Hood,” Red snarls.

“Not tell ya sleep, Sweetcheeks,” Hood says before I catch ridiculous smooching/slurping sound from behind me.I wince again.Fuck, I wish I wasn’t here.

"Do you honestly think that is going to work," Red snaps with no real heat in his tone.

"Yep," Hood replies, popping the p, "'cause I'm just that good."

"My case—” Red starts but Hood cuts 'em off.

"Will be there in the morning, ya feel me.I'm not so sure you're gonna be here in the morning if ya don't get some fucking sleep." 

There was more grumbling.More hemming and hawing.More bickering before da pair decides to call it a night.

“Hey, Jess,” Hood calls ta me so I turn ta look dem.Hood, who, bless him, is trying not to look smug, had his arm slung ‘round Red who looks like he was putting ‘bout ninety percent of his weight onto Hood.I cocked my eyebrow at the pair.

“How much does dis little fucker,” Red gives a halfhearted (half awake) indignant squawk, “—shush, ya know it’s true—owe ya?”

I wave them off."No worries, it's on the house.Nothing like a bit a free entertainment on da late shift.Do me a favor and get that one ta bed before he falls down." 

Hood snorts while Red gives a noncommittal, indignant sound.Hood looks down at Red and if he weren't wearing that mask, I'd bet he'd have the silliest expression on his face right now.

Instead of replying, Hood merely picks Red up (bridal style) and carries him out. 

Before clearing the door, Hood looks back at me over his shoulder."Thanks for da tip-off Jess,” Hood says in a hushed tone. “I owe ya one."

I toast Hood with the now sparkling clean mug as the two vigilantes disappear into the night.

 

 

 


End file.
